


Bad Prank

by AeternumSol



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Worry, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumSol/pseuds/AeternumSol
Summary: Based on Lando's bwoken leg post that turns out to be a prank





	Bad Prank

You were adjusting your neck pillow as you tried to get comfortable on the plane. You wanted to catch some sleep during the flight.  
"We're about to take off babe. Can't wait to see you!" You texted your boyfriend Lando Norris as the plane was preparing for take-off. You were flying to Mexico to watch his next race. His reply came up almost instantly.  
"Can't wait to see you too love! Have a safe flight luv you"  
You quickly replied "Luv u too" while hiding from a flight crew that might approach you to turn your phone off. Just as you hit send, an Instagram notification popped in on the top of your screen.

landonorris posted a story.

You tapped on the notification and waited for his story to load. Cons of flying in economy class.  
The story finally loads a photo of Lando's leg wrapped in a thick cloth and captioned "it's bwoken!"  
"Oh my god!" You said to yourself too loud. The passenger beside you gave you a dirty look. A flight crew approaches you and asks you to turn your phone on flight mode. 

You tried to calm yourself thinking about Lando.  
'What was he doing?' 'Why did he break his leg?' 'Can he race this weekend?' No, you couldn't calm down. You couldn't sleep well through the entire 10-hour flight.

It was late in the afternoon. The sun was setting when the plane touched the ground. You turned on your phone and dialled your boyfriend. No answer.  
You can feel yourself feeling tired and restless while waiting for your luggage while still trying to contact Lando. 

You were on your way to the hotel when Lando finally picks up.  
"Hey babe! Sorry I was asleep. Where ar-"  
"Lando! I'm on my way to the hotel. What happened?" You cut him off to ask him.  
"What do you mean? Look, I'll text you the room number and I'll call the reception to let you right up, okay?"  
He avoids the question. It's probably worse than you think. You can feel your chest tighten at the thought.  
"I'll see you very soon, Love!" He cheerfully says upon ending the call.  
Tears start to form around your eyes as the cab pulls over at the hotel canopy. 

The entire reception ordeal was a blur. You were in a hurry to see your boyfriend, trying to formulate what to say when you finally see him and his broken leg. The lift opens to the empty hallway leading to his suite. Your shoes carefully step through the carpet, the noise of the luggage wheels muffled. 

You knocked on the door of his hotel suite.

"BAAAABYYYGIRRLLL!!!" Yelled from the other side, unmistakably Lando. You chuckled while wiping a tear from your eye. The door opens.  
Lando, dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants, was standing well before you and engulfed you in a hug before noticing your tears.  
"Are you okay? What happened?" He pulled away to take a good look at you. 

Your face was painted in shock and confusion.  
"I-i thought you broke your leg?" You asked. Realization finally hits you.  
"You asshole!" You pushed him into the room.  
He starts laughing.  
"You absolute fucking asshole! I couldn't sleep in the plane because I was so worried about your damn leg and what could've happened!" You shut the door after dragging in your luggage.  
"Baby in my defense, you weren't supposed to see it because you were in the plane! That was just a prank.. " he tries to hug you again but you swat his hands away. He hugs you anyway. You burry your face in the chest of his hoodie. 

"I'm sorry.." mumbles into your forehead. You were still a little angry but more relieved that nothing happened to him. You wrap your arms around him and inhale his scent. He hugs you tighter. 

A while later, he tilts your face by the chin to kiss your lips. "Can I make it up to you?" He asks. You made a pouty face and tried to think. Before you could come up with anything, Lando's phone rings. He reaches for it with one hand while keeping the other around you.  
"It's Carlos." He smiles at you before answering the phone and tapping the speaker mode so you can hear the conversation. Before Lando can say 'hello', Carlos' thick Spanish-accented voice takes over.  
"Lando? What happened to you bro? Why did you break your leg? Are you alright? Where are you? Can you race this weekend?"  
You both laugh at his rapid-fire questions. 

"I'm gonna have to post an explanation on Instagram." He says, ending Carlos' call after explaining everything.  
"You better!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was legit worried for our boi


End file.
